


The Very Best

by LileNoire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LileNoire/pseuds/LileNoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori muses about what no one ever said to him about loving someone very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best

Dori and their mother Ari had given Ori the talk once they decided he was old enough.  Oh by the Valar, _that_ talk. The one about what happens when, as they so put it, ‘two dwarrows who love each other very much like to do together.’

It was an awkward affair, Ori barely in his thirties watching his brother and mother blush furiously and mumble something about hammers and gemstones and babies. Somehow, it was supposed to make sense, but Ori just nodded along despite his confusion. Once they were done, Ori had asked if Ari had loved all of their fathers and if so, where were they? That put an abrupt end to the talk.

It wasn’t until years later, when Nori was visiting while Dori and Ari were out, that the very same talk was brought up again. His version was more graphic, involving a lot of eyebrow wiggling and actions of his index finger repeatedly probing the ‘O’ shape he made with his other index finger and thumb. Now it was Ori’s turn to blush furiously.

“That sounds painful!” Ori had gasped, which made Nori laugh. “And you’re telling me males do this to each other?”

“Well, sometimes it can be, but with plenty of oil or slave, it juuuust sliiides in,” Nori had replied. Ori then balked at the thought of his own _brother…_

“Besides, it’s not like we have much options with the women,” he continued, referring to the low darrowdam population. “Hell, sometimes they do each other as well!”

Ori decided that he didn’t want to know anymore after that. Whatever the gender or parts they had in their pants, Ori wanted nothing to do with the act. Just thinking about it sent a shiver of disgust through him until he thought of something more pleasant. There was no way he was going to do such a thing, not now, not ever! Never!

Then he met Thorin, and Ori soon discovered that there were a lot of things his family never told him in the talk.

They never said anything about the way his heart would do summersaults and flips when he first laid eyes on the exiled king, making him feel warm and a little self-conscious of his hair and clothes.

They never told him about how such a person could make the world feel smaller just by noticing him, his brooding blue eyes piercing through him like small daggers.

They never told him how his first conversation with Thorin would make him feel flustered and stupid at his stumbling words, but the small smile he received was more than worth it.

They never told him how eventually his little crush turned into his best friend, how their conversations about books and history were the easiest, and most comfortable thing in the world. And by hearing Thorin’s passionate descriptions of Erebor, he too would share that passion in time, because it was Thorin and it meant a lot to him.

They never told him that such conversations would lead well into the night and, very occasionally, Ori would catch Thorin giving him _that_ look, where his usually intense blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight with _that_ wide smile, as if Ori was precious mithril.

They never told him that his first kiss with Thorin would be shy and awkward but just the _feel_ of Thorin pressing against him and rubbing gentling at his back would have him craving for more of the king’s touch.

But most of all, they never told him just how good it felt to be loved, to be desired, to have someone think of him as he did of them, the very best thing in this entire world.

Perhaps, but only just perhaps, he would give what Nori had told him about a go, one day. But only once his majesty, his Thorin, was ready, of course. 


End file.
